


A Magical Vacation

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: New Neighbors [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Business, Disneyland, Romance, spring vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlene sees a help wanted ad for work from Disneyland. She takes an interest. Spring break is on the way and she thought why not take Mona, Koko, and Trey along? She told Trey she wanted to combine business and vacation together. Would she be hired from one of the most famous managers at Disneyland? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlene's News

Disneyland – the magical and popular theme park in the United States everyone loved to visit, not just once. People came with friends and families when they found the time. Not only children visited Disneyland – so did young adults, infants, and seniors, it continued for people with disabilities.

Charlene Mask was having a hard time finding a job in the past month or so. Charlene had read that day’s newspaper when an ad caught her attention:

Looking for work? Come to the most magical theme park, Disneyland, California. Young adults pay more than adults and seniors. Pay roll begins at 15:85 an hour for young adults, 4.30 for adults, 3.75 for seniors. If you’re interested in working with us, call at this toll free number: 1 – 800- DISNEY

Grabbing the scissors, Charlene’s eyes stayed focused on the ad so she could show this to her boyfriend, Trey Prescott. She thought taking Trey with her. She’d never been to Disneyland before, but she could make a deal with Trey. He happened to be a college student, but he wasn’t ready to graduate yet. He still had no idea what he’d be interested in doing.

Charlene walked into the kitchen and put the scissors back where they belonged. Charlene dialed the toll – free number listed in the paper. She had luck with the toll – free number and she spoke to a real voice and not a recording. 

After she grabbed a suitcase or two from the attic, Charlene got her cell phone and sent Try a recording message on his cell phone, saying, “Hi, honey. I know you are still in school now, but I will leave this voice mail anyway. Are you free for supper? I’d like to chat about something with you. Hugs.” That’s when she put her phone away.

For now, Trey was in English class. English was one of his best subjects, she remembered. Once he was out of school for the day, he went to grab his books he needed to bring home that night, which was a dorm room. That’s when his cell phone in his backpack when he was away in class.

Trey was pretty good about that, but a lot of the other students in his classes did use their phones during class when they actually should pay close enough attention to what the professors were talking about so they wouldn’t be too distracted.

He even took some classes on certain days that were called half – days or something like that. Before he organized his books in his backpack, his phone told him Charlene left a message on his voice mail. He played her message and replied back, but this time she wasn’t around to talk with him almost right away like she normally does. He left a short message on her voice mail in return, saying, “Kisses to you too, dear. I can make it for dinner, but I can’t stay very long. What time do you expect me?” Now it was his turn to hang up, so that’s exactly what he did.

“What’s that piece of paper for?” he questioned.

She shoved it in his face. He took the Disneyland ad from her hand. He saw the toll – free number.

“What am I seeing here?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

He saw her eyes sparkling as he read the ad. 

“I called the toll – free number. You know I still can’t find a place to work, so I took the chance. We leave spring break.”

“Spring break starts Friday this week. I don’t have any plans set up.”

“Would you like to come with me? I know this might sound a bit silly, but I’ve never been to Disneyland before, so I thought this would be how you spent your spring break.”

“It’s been years since I last visited. I guess I could have a magical vacation.”

“We could make it a combination of business and fun. How does that sound?”

“Why that combination?” 

“I wanted to see if Disneyland wants me as an employee.”

He laughed, thinking this was the strangest idea he heard recently.

“What’s so funny about working for the most magical place?” she asked him.

“I just can’t picture my girlfriend working at a place like Disneyland. Did you do any research on the weather?”

“I’ve already done that. It’s supposed to be sunny with wind mixed in.”

His laughter calmed down.

“So this is why you invited me for dinner?” he asked a second time.

“Trey, I read and heard when you’re employed you get paid with a Disneyland paycheck.”

“Including Disney dollar?” he asked with giggles.

He still couldn’t picture hire his girlfriend working in a theme park.

“To answer that question, yes.”

His laughter now grew harder. His eyes filled with tears while laughing.

“Laugh till you cry,” Charlene said.

An idea popped in her head at the same time she said that.

“I have an idea,” she said once tears sopped.

He looked at her a second time.

“What’s the idea?”

“That I invite Koko and Mona along. You do remember them, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I remember. I was invited to supper that night you flew in. The next night, you and I went on a date.”

Flashback:

Charlene had waited about thirty minutes when she spotted Mona’s car. She waved to Mona. Mona got out of the driver’s seat and locked the car door, Before locking the car, she took her purse out from the passenger seat. That was where she would put her purse when she drove alone. Mona jumped in surprise the minute the car clicked locked. The two women hugged one another.

Today Charlene saw Mona was wearing the most beautiful dress she’d never seen all in her entire life. Mona was also wearing earrings and a necklace to match her outfit. Mona’s black hair was short with a white ponytail in the back of her hair, white and green earrings, eyes that had long lashes, necklace was ruby – red, white and black. The dress was sparkling red, green and some blue to go with it. Her knee highs were the old – fashioned type of white with light red high heels. Mona’s light pink lipstick looked like it was disappearing.

“My, you look beautiful, Mona!” Charlene exclaimed.

“Thank you, Charlene. This outfit isn’t new, so I’ve worn it a bunch of times. It’s Koko’s favorite,” Mona said as the two were finished hugging so she could find the keys to let them in. Like Mona, Koko’s looks and outfits were similar to hers, and like Mona, Koko also wore matching necklace and earrings.

The house was sparkling clean once Mona helped Charlene carry her luggage in the house.

“It didn’t need much work, so I thought I’d tidy up a bit,” Mona told her as Charlene saw the carpet, which almost matched Mona’s outfit was recently vaccumed. Even the kitchen itself was sparkling clean. The sink was scrubbed well, Charlene saw, but the sink could use a bit of work. The soap bottle was filled with hand soap. The dishwasher looked like it was brand – new, but the silverware and dishes were already loaded back in their spots.

Even the counters looked good. The counters were light tan stainless gold. Even the kitchen chairs were pushed into the table. The table had about five chairs. The microwave and oven were sparkling clean. The lawn outdoors had been mowed recently. The telephone was hooked on the kitchen wall.

“Looks like you did a lot of work before I arrived.”

“I thought it should look best for you and Trey.”

Charlene looked in the living room next. The walls were dressed with paintings. Charlene guessed the paintings were homemade. She saw the television was in its usual place, clicker was seated on the coffee table, and magazines neatly piled on the table. Even a rug was under the coffee table. It matched Mona’s red high heels, she could tell. The cushion and chairs were also neatly in order. Charlene followed Mona to the second floor to the guestroom where she stayed here during her stay.

Mona had always been a neat person, and hadn’t lost her touch. The bathroom sink was also sparkling, toilets cleaned, floors mopped, liquid soap pumped, bathtub neatly scrubbed. Mona led her to a medium – sized bedroom, which was right next to the linen closet. 

Mona opened the door open for Charlene. She had guessed the master bath and bedroom were also in order. She was impressed on Mona’s keeping things in order. Unlike Mona, Charlene had never been this tidy. She was a neat person herself but not the same way Mona did.

Even the guest bedroom and linen closet were in order. The bed was a queen – sized bed with clean bed sheets, pillows. The carpet was also vaccummed. The bed had a pillow to lie down at night, a matching pillow that was on the pillow to sleep on including a couple of other pillows. The dresser drawer had been dusted off while jewelry was neatly put away in the sock drawer, clothes neatly put away in the closet hangers.

Mona and Charlene put her bags by the closet door. Outside of the door had the usual “Welcome” rug. There were also tulips and other flowers in the front. The backyard was the patio. The backyard looked like it was big enough for children and dogs. Charlene also noticed a garden.

Mona studied her friend’s face. Charlene was really looking like her eyes were about to pop out. The house looked like it was built in 1974. She let Charlene sit in one of the patio chairs at the table.

“I haven’t seen a house this neat in years,” Charlene complimented.

Of course the house needed to welcome guests and friends.

It was nearing five – thirty when the two women walked back into the house.

“I’m going to start supper. It should be ready by the time he comes home,” Mona told her.

“Okay. What are we having tonight?”

“Nothing special. White pasta shells, green peasants, carrots, even corn on the cob, pineapple fresh from the garden, and tomatoes. Dessert was done earlier before you came home,” Mona told her.

“You’re about the neatest person I know, Mona. None of my other friends aren’t this tidy as you and neither am I. Trey likes to be on the messy side.”

“Men are like that sometimes, Before I married Koko, he wasn’t a neat person at all. When I moved in after our honeymoon, he became a neat person and has been since.”

Mona opened the refrigerator door, grabbed the pasta shells, carrots, peasants, and corn on the cob with Charlene’s help.

“Thanks for helping, Charlene.”

She handed Charlene the plates. That’s when Mona saw Charlene gasp.

“What is it, dear?” 

“Trey invited me to go out to supper with him tonight and I almost forgot about it!” Charlene gasped in surprise as Mona opened the pasta shells. 

“Call and invite him. He can have dessert here.”

“Thanks, Mona. You really are a lifesaver. I will send him a message right away.”

Mona watched Charlene run up the stairs. She figured Charlene left the phone in one of her belongings in it. She heard her unzip a carry – on bag. She grabbed it out.

She opened her phone and said, “Trey, I am now at Mona and Koko’s house. You really should see the house is in order. I’m sorry I almost forgot about our dinner date for tonight, but she did invite you for dessert.” That’s when she sent her message on his voice mail. A few minutes later she got his response.

“Glad you’re already having a great time at your friend’s place, dear. Of course I can make it. What time would they want me? Can’t stay long. My homework is piled up.”

Charlene fast – walked to the kitchen when both women heard the garage sound.

“Trey says he’d be happy to accept your invitation. He can’t stay long since he has a pile of homework calling.”

“Tell him to come over around seven.”

“All right.”

That’s when Koko opened the door. He walked to give his wife a big hug.

He then gave her a welcoming hug.

“Thanks, Koko. There’s one thing I need to do,” she said after they finished their hug.

“Charlene, honey, would you like a glass of water, milk, wine, sparkling cider?”

“I’ll have wine, thanks.”

“Any preference what kind you want?” Koko asked.

“No.”

He watched her hurry up the stairs.

“What’s wrong with her? I come home, greet her with a hug, and she runs up the stairs.”

“She almost forgot to set up a dinner date with Trey, so I invited him for dessert.”

“Fine with me. What’s on tonight’s menu?”

“Marie Calendar’s cherry pie,” she answered.

“Great! And have whipped cream and ice cream to go with.”

“That’s my plan.”

Charlene sent another voice mail to Trey, telling him Mona said dessert at seven o’clock. 

“Great. See you then.”

“Trey did accept your invite and said he’ll be here by seven.”

“All right. Dinner’s almost ready,” Mona told the two. 

The three carried the plates to the dining room table. It had more chairs than the kitchen itself did. The dining room had seven chairs, so there were enough seats for Trey when he arrived. By the time they finished clearing the dinner dishes, it was seven PM. The doorbell rang as Mona washed the table. She’d wait to clean the dirty dishes away.

Charlene opened the front door to let him in. Trey was also impressed to what the Whitehorses did to their house. It was the same way as Charlene described it to him. Both husband and wife watched as Trey’s eyes showed a compliment in silence.

Mona grabbed the sugary dessert out of the fridge. She asked everyone if they wanted the pie warm or cold, with or without whipped cream and ice cream.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Whitehorse. Charlene must have forgotten to mention I can’t have ice cream. I have a weak stomach so it won’t be able to settle that much variety,” Trey said.

Like she had hoped, she could see the first meeting with her boyfriend and friends would get along just fine.

“You didn’t mention this little detail, Charlene,” Mona said.

Trey was studying the couple. They were probably about thirty years in marriage, but he wasn’t so sure. In the past, from what Charlene had described them, he saw she was right.

He was sitting between Charlene and Koko. The three were introduced by Charlene just then.

“I like your dress, Mrs. Whitehorse. It does fit your personality.”

Both Mona and Koko could tell this gentleman really did have polite manners. That was something Charlene kept quiet about.

The couple saw how well – dressed Trey was and he looked the same as Charlene had described to them.

“Thanks for inviting me, Mrs. Whitehorse.”

“Our pleasure,” Koko returned.

Everyone ate as they talked, Koko and Mona mouthed quietly to each other Charlene found herself the right boyfriend.

The old grandfather clock chimed eight – fifteen.

“I really should get going. I have homework calling my name. Thanks for inviting me.”

“It’s nice meeting you, Trey. We’ve heard so much about you. You’re welcome to come back anytime you wish,” Koko told him.

“I’ve heard so much about you also. Tell Charlene good – night,” Trey said as he drove away in the dark night.

End Flashback

She nodded at his memory.

“That’s right. Is that okay with you they come along?”

“I don’t care,” he said.

Of course this was Charlene’s trip to bring her friends along, even if they agreed it was for his spring break that was meant to be magical.


	2. Starting Spring Break

Friday arrived. A friend of his, Brian Phillips walked to greet Trey.

To tell the truth, Brian and Trey have known each other almost all their entire lives, but they weren’t roommates in a dorm room. Brian was another friend he never told Charlene about. Brian has seen pictures of Charlene, but not recently. He thought that Trey found the perfect woman to spend his relationship with, and he told him that.

“Tell me, Trey, what are your plans for spring break?” Brian asked as Trey put his textbooks in his backpack.

Brian also was a good student, but Trey seemed to be better since he studies hard. Brian also studies hard, but Trey does it more than him. Trey was more of the gold honor roll type of student who got straight As. He normally receives As, Bs, and Cs, which is above average.

Trey hoped he would get a chance while on spring break to hit the books since he had a lot of work. After Trey zipped his backpack, he heard his phone ring. Brian also heard it as well.

As the two young men walked into the university’s parking lot, he answered, “Charlene has a trip to Disneyland in mind. I think her idea was a bit strange,” Trey said with laughter.

As he said this, Brian rolled his light – blue eyes. He stood at exactly six feet tall and weighed one hundred and five pounds. For somebody his age, Brian was tall enough to play on the men’s basketball team, but Brian wasn’t interested. Maybe he would change his mind about basketball, but you may never know. Brian mostly enjoyed baseball while Trey liked hockey.

“Why do you think Charlene’s idea of going to Disneyland strange?” he asked.

“Charlene invited me for supper. She threw a small piece of paper she’d cut out of the newspaper. It was an ad for Disneyland. She told me she just made a phone call, so off we go. She called this vacation a combination of business and fun. We don’t know anyone in Disneyland. We leave early tomorrow.”

“Is she nuts about working at the most magical place?”

“I happen to think so. What do you have planned?”

“I’m going to visit Grandma and Grandpa in South Carolina. We’re going to celebrate their fifty – fifth year as a couple.”

“Wow. Have fun.”

He’d heard from a friend of his say he knew the manager and her brother at Disneyland. His friend mentioned the manager and her brother were great – grandchildren of Walt Disney himself. His friend also said their names were Sally and Ron Disney. Trey couldn’t promise anything he would or not get a chance to meet the two relatives of one of the most famous people in the country. 

Flashback:

About a month or two ago, Trey was spending the lunch period with his friend, whose name was Dwight. His friend somehow didn’t want to share his last name with other people he knows, so even Trey has no idea what it could be, and never tried to guess since it would be a waste of time.

Today was only Tuesday, so Dwight normally rotates with other friends every day, even if it means him. He doesn’t always see or talk with Dwight. They are friends, but not close friends like him and Brian are. Brian doesn’t know Dwight very well, but has met him a few times but not enough for a friendship.

Trey knew Dwight for about ten years or so, but they don’t talk on a regular basis like lots of people do. Dwight can be a nice guy, but he can be hard to understand sometimes. If you’re wondering about Dwight, he is not a bully or a gang member, and that’s exactly what Trey respected.

While eating lunch, Dwight spoke up first.

“Trey, I have something I think you would find worth hearing.”

“Spit it out.”

“You’re familiar with Disneyland, right?”

Trey nodded.

“What does Disneyland have to do with this conversation, Dwight?”

“Well, I happen to know the manager and her brother.”

“That’s cool. How long have you known them?”

“Well, about six or seven years. They’re young people like we are. Also very friendly. The brother is some sort of writer, but I forget what type of writing he does, but all I remember is he isn’t a published writer. That would be a tough job.”

“Agreed. When was the last time you visited?”

Dwight still had eye contact with Trey, and he answered, “About three or four years ago. That’s how I met these characters. We don’t talk very often since we’re all busy.”

“What were their names?”

“Sally and Ron Disney.”

“I like the name Sally. It’s cute.”

“Maybe someday you and Charlene could have your own children and call your daughter Sally.”

“We’ll see what the future holds for marriage, Dwight. I’ve often pictured her as my wife.”

“How is Charlene?”

“She’s good, but not doing much. What does Charlene have to do with Disneyland?”

“Nothing. Maybe you might move to California someday and live near Disneyland.”

Trey didn’t think of that as funny, so he let Dwight laugh at his own joke.

“That’s not funny, Dwight.”

Dwight was a couple years younger than himself, but he was a bigger kid.

“Do you mind describing the Disney grandchildren?” Trey asked.

“Ron almost looks like Walt himself, but Sally has the same features. You should meet them sometime if you ever get the chance to go back to Disneyland.”

End Flashback

That was all Trey remembered about that lunch period with Dwight. It’s been a while since they both had seen each other, and there’s no telling how much longer it would be to talk again.

Maybe this spring break vacation would be a good story to share with Dwight, even if it means meeting the new Disney manager and her brother. And Dwight might ask that question if they both talked about their spring vacation.


	3. Sally Goes Through Interviews

The next morning at Disneyland, a woman who had the same features the creator of one of the well – known theme park. Today the park was packed. In the manager’s office, Sally Disney was going over paperwork from people who were interested in working at Disneyland.

Her older brother, Ron, didn’t help out at the park. Spring arrived and Ron was here to visit his sister. Somehow working in a theme park didn’t interest Ron. His job was writing short stories for People magainze. In her office, Sally was able to go through the applications with Donald Duck.

Donald Duck didn’t help with applications for Sally full – time. Donald Duck mostly hung around outside so the children could enjoy meeting with him while parents took pictures. Sall thanked Donald Duck and let him take a break and meet more families.

That’s when Ron, an average heigth of about five feet and four inches tall, neatly combed light blonde hair. He was wearing a Mickey Mouse outfit. The shirt was medium – sized, and the shirt involved buttons. The shirt was a light – green with orange mixed in. Sally looked in her brother’s direction. He had Mickey Mouse ears on.

“Hi, Ron.”

“Hi, Sis. Donald Duck told me you were here doing paperwork. It’s a nice and warm day. I spoke to Dwight on the telephone just a few minutes ago. He said a friend of his is coming here for a two – week spring break trip with a girlfriend. He said something about his girlfriend inviting a couple friends of hers.”

“Did Dwight say what your friend and his girlfriend look like?” Sally asked.

“No. That’s all the info he told me, so this is all I know at the minute.”

He’d come here for spring vacation himself like most people did. Sally’s office was recently in order. Her office had a couch with Simba decorations. Nola was the theme for the pillows.

Her desk had a Minnie Mouse pad for her Goofy and Aladdin combination for her computer. Even the printer matched. The guest chairs had The Little Mermaid theme. The walls were painted as a Cinderlla theme. The walls also had paintings of Walt Disney, her and Ron’s great – great grandfather.

Sally looked exhausted.

“You look exhausted, Sis. Go home and rest for a while.”

“I can’t do that. You aren’t paid to do my work.”

“I can just volunteer instead.”

“Well, I don’t know.”

She’d have to sleep on this thought.

“Let me think about it. You have a birthday coming next Thursday.”

“I know.”

Ron was turning thirty in the upcoming week. She was three years younger, so it made her twenty – seven.

“What do you want to do for your birthday this year?” Sally asked.

“I’m not sure yet. Maybe have supper at the ESPN Zone.”

“We can do that. They’ve been busy lately.”

“Wow,” he said.

“Speaking of Dwight, bro, did he give you the name of his friend?”

“I heard it was Trey Prescott.”

“We probably won’t have a chance to meet Dwight’s friend and his girlfriend and guests.”

“Like the old saying goes, Sally, never say never.”

“True. I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

The time read three – forty – five. Sally usually liked eating dinner early.

“Okay, Sally, what are your thoughts on supper this evening?”

“We’ll think of something,” she answered, getting up from her Cat in the Hat swievel chair.

She deserved a nice stretch. She volunteered to let Ron out of the office.


	4. Charlene Invites Mona and Koko

Charlene was now talking with Mona and Koko. She was invited to their house that evening.

“What do you have planned for spring break, Charlene? Visit Trey?” Koko asked.

“Actually, I’m going to Disneyland. I wondered if you two didn’t have any plans so you could come along. Trey was told from a friend of his that he knew the manager and her brother from Disneyland.”

“Disneyland? I haven’t been there in years!” Mona said.

“So that means you’ll both go?” Charlene asked.

“I have to see if I can change my schedule around a bit first,” Koko said, “and then I’ll let you know.”

“Okay.”

Charlene almost forgot Koko was a park ranger.

Koko gave her a look and said, “Have you ever been to Disneyland, Charlene?”

“Never.”

Charlene pulled out the small newspaper want ad that she’d found in the newspaper a couple days ago. She threw the small newspaper ad in Koko’s direction.

“What’s this?” Koko asked, picking it up.

“Read it,” Charlene said.

And he did.

“Are you sure that you want to work in a theme park?” Mona asked, eyes squinting to see the small newspaper ad her husband had in his hands.

“I’ve been job searching a lot these days, and I still can’t find one, so I thought this would be a good opportunity.”

“Never hurts to try. Charlene working at a theme park!” Koko said and burst into laughter.

“I don’t think that’s very funny, Koko,” Mona told him.

“Trey did the same thing you just did,” Charlene told him.  
“Laugh?” Mona asked.

“Yes. He thought it was ridiculous to work in the most magical place in the States.”

“Did Trey’s friend ever tell him who the manager was at Disneyland?”

“I think he said something about a great – great granddaughter of Disney’s,” Charlene answered Mona’s question.

“Oh. Did he give names out?” Koko asked.

“Trey told me their names were Sally and Ron Disney.”

“Do they both work together?” Koko asked.

“I don’t know. Probably not,” Charlene answered.

When she first arrived at the Whitehorse residence, Charlene decided to leave her cell phone at home. She thought she didn’t need it but if Trey called, she’ll answer him when she returned back to her place.

Charlene looked at the clock. Time had flown by fast so she stood up from the table and gave a stretch. The time read 8:20 PM. 

“Where did the time go? I thought I just got here,” Charlene replied.

“You know time goes,” Mona told her.

“True.”

As Charlene gave her last stretch, Mona and Koko also stood up. They wanted to follow Charlene to her car and give her a hug. Charlene grabbed her purse so she could get out her car keys. It wasn’t that dark, so it was enough for Charlene to see when she headed for the road. After Charlene walked out of the house, Mona and Koko followed her in the breezy night. She’d left her jacket at home since she really didn’t need it. The breeze wasn’t strong enough for wind, so you can call that a good thing. As Charlene unlocked her car, Mona and Koko followed her.

“Why are you following me around for?” Charlene asked them.

“We wanted to give you a hug,” Koko told her.

“Good enough. Go ahead and give me the hug,” Charlene said.

“What time do you leave for the airport?” Koko asked.

“In the afternoon sometime. I’ll let you know when the flight takes off so you could come along with me.”

“All right,” Mona replied.

Mona and her husband had agreed it would be fun to get away, but Koko had found one of his park ranger friends to fill in for him while he was gone for two weeks with Trey and Charlene. Charlene had made reservations for a two – week stay at Disneyland Resort. That’s when the engine roared and the Whitehorses waved good – bye to Charlene. At least Charlene was happy to bring all of her friends – Trey and the Whitehorses. When Charlene worked at Tina’s, she really didn’t make many friends. It was true people you work with only see you for business and not a personal relationship. Sometimes people would do both – business and personal relationships. Charlene didn’t care who Tina hired to take her place. After she quit her job, Charlene never bothered to know about her former boss hiring someone to take her place.

Sure, Tina was nice and all, but Charlene didn’t want to work as a waitress here before she retired. She wanted something different if and when she was hired from Sally Disney. Unlike Sally, Tina was both owner and manager at her resturant. Sally only managed the theme park. Her great – great grandfather had created the theme park so he was part of ownership.

Charlene never bothered telling Mona and Koko this was her first time visiting Disneyland. Once she entered her house, Charlene turned the dark house lights on when she walked into the front door. The place looked like it needed to be cleaned up. She thought she’d try calling a realtor in the morning and see if she could put this place on the market. She thought playing safe would be a good idea in case her house sold and if she ever did get the job. If Charlene did get hired from Sally Disney, she would move her things to California. Disneyland, here comes Charlene Mask, Charlene said silently in her head. That’s when she took her cell phone out of its charger from a wall. There was nothing from Trey. She sighed and then went to bed.


	5. Conversation with Goofy

Meanwhile in Disneyland the next day, Ron was the first one to get to his sister's office. She didn't seem to agree to his letting her get some rest. She did sound tired when he first walked into the office the other day. This is why he wanted to volunteer her job for a while. Before he entered the office early that morning, Ron did get a text message from Dwight. Dwight told him Trey and party were on their way. Ron wondered if he would get to meet Trey and his friends while they were on their two – week stay. Of course Sally would meet them since Trey's girlfriend was looking for a job.

Ron's friends who lived here in California were no longer around in the state. They all moved to other states. Once he turned the key to his sister's office, he walked in and turned the lights on. He also turned the computer on. It made a sound telling him it was awake but also told him that it needed more paper. Paper for the printer was the printer's meal. Printing things out made the printer spit the information out. Ron had his sister's instructions from the day before what information she wanted the printer to give her. Before she went to sleep that night, she told Ron it was okay he work in her office for a while, just until she got back on her feet.

He was letting his sister sleep for a while to have a clearer mind while working. He didn't want her to stress too much about the job hunt from other people who were interested and cause health issues. Like himself, Sally didn't have any health problems. They would get tested now and then but their tests came back positive. Ron advised Sally to get a checkup to see how she was doing. She did take it. At least it was better than not doing so, Ron said to himself.

Once he sat down in the swievel chair, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ron called.

Today was Donald Duck's day off from helping his sister go through the applications. When Donald Duck was off, Goofy usually took over. He saw the door open and there was Goofy. Sally didn't mention anything about Donald taking a day off. He waved to Goofy.

"Are you here today to work with my sister?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Goofy said.

"By the way, where is Sally?" Goofy asked.

"Home. She sounded tired when I came in yesterday. I just flew in so she and I could have some time together for my birthday."

Goofy didn't say another word. All he did was look at the papers Donald Duck told him about the other day.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as Goofy was going through the manila folder.

The folder looked like it could use a replacement, but Ron decided to let his sister take care of that once she was back on her feet. He watched Goofy do his work. Goofy worked pretty fast, Ron said to himself. He watched Goofy and was impressed at the work Goofy did. It saved Sally time so she would work on something else once she returned.

Goofy went on break around noon and left. Ron had bought a sack lunch with him. He was staying at Disneyland Resort during his stay. He figured his sister would talk him into staying at her house. And that was exactly what she was thinking when she was home today but would mention it once she and her older brother talked again.

So Sally made a phone call to the doctor to set up a time for her to come. She didn't bother mentioning to the doctor that Ron suggested she visit doctor didn't seem to care who told her that. He made a time for her the next afternoon. He told her to take the morning off from her job at the park. Sally usually did the tours to guests who came to visit and wanted a tour. Today there was a tour scheduled for two o'clock, Ron read on his sister's calendar. He didn't know if the tour should be cancelled or not since she didn't say anything about a tour today. He'll call her at lunch and ask about it.


	6. Sally Disagrees with Ron

Lunch arrived. It turned out his sister was still home.

"Hi," Sally," he greeted his sister when she picked up on the second ring.

He could tell she still sounded tired.

"Hi," she answered.

"Any luck with the doc?"

"I don't go until three."

"Oh. I saw your plans on your calendar for today. I saw you had a tour planned. What do you plan to do about that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," was her answer.

"I won't mind taking over for you today."

"I know you don't, but it's your birthday and I don't want you to do this kind of thing on your day."

"Since you aren't feeling good right now, someone has to do it."

"Just postpone it for now. I would want to do it."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

Since she was feeling tired, he told her he would see her for supper.

"Sounds like a better idea. I plan to eat at home."

"Fine with me. See you then. What time do you want me?" he asked.

"Say between five – thirty and six."

"Okay. Feel better, Sis."

He put the phone back. He knew how to postpone events here at Disneyland. Working in a theme park didn't interest him, but he knew some of the stuff how the theme park worked. He would show up at Sally's at six.


	7. Disneyland, Here We Come!

The next morning, Charlene had her things packed for the trip. Mona and Koko didn't have any plans to tell her they weren't going on the trip. Like Trey, it had been a long time since their last visit. Trey didn't know anyone who had never been to Disneyland before until Charlene mentioned it.

Trey was also ready at nine that morning. They'd made arrangements to meet in Los Angeles. Trey had bought some of his schoolbooks along but not all of them since the plane was limited to how much weight you were allowed to bring on the plane ride. He also bought his iPod along. It was one of those newer models. He bought an iPod touch a few weeks ago since his old one died from warranty. He had all sorts of music on it: country music, rock and roll, rhythm and blues, classic rock. He wasn't crazy about other genres of music like gospel music and rap. He wasn't very religious, so he skipped that genre. He didn't mind love songs but would listen to them once in a while.

Charlene made arrangements for them to stay at Disneyland Resort. Trey wished he could be the one to pay the hotel bill and all, but this was Charlene's trip, but she would argue with him about not paying for her trip to Disneyland.

Trey left the campus around nine, so he had to be at the airport soon. He had a suitcase and a carry – on. Like lots of passengers, he bought a carry – on along with him. When he and Charlene weren't listening to the music they liked, they would listen to other kinds of music they liked and the other didn't. Charlene was more of a modern – day type music fan, but he didn't mind the new stuff, but he mostly would listen to it once in a while. He wasn't big of a fan for the oldies but goodies songs as much as some people were. For his birthday last August, he and Charlene went to see Carrie Underwood. Trey had been wanting to see Carrie, but never got to meet her or get an autograph.

He made it to the airport in time to meet Charlene, Mona and Koko. They were waiting at the gate for him. He saw Charlene wave in his direction when he first walked in. He waved back with a smile on her face. He even saw she had a smile too. He headed straight to their direction. When he was there, Mona and Koko watched them hug.

"How long have you been waiting?" he asked her after the hug finished.

"About ten to fifteen minutes. The flight is leaving soon," Charlene told him.

"Okay. Let me make a quick pit stop real fast and then we can get on the plane."

He left his suitcase and carry – on with Mona and Koko as he headed for the nearest restroom. He could tell how busy and crowded the airport was when he first showed up to wait for his flight.

He had his plane ticket in his shirt pocket. He looked at the assigned seat. He was sitting in the middle and not the front. He hoped Charlene would get to sit next to him, but he would have to find out her assigned seat when he got back.


	8. The Arrival

Charlene and her friends finally arrived in California. Charlene had been there several times, but not Disneyland. She looked at the weather – blue skies. The sky looked like it promised a sunny day and it was only forty – four outside. It looked like a pleasant day for several people to hang outdoors.

After getting out of the gate, Charlene and her friends walked over to the nearest luggage claim to grab their suitcases. While on the flight, Trey was doing most of his huge pile of homework. He'd planned to get most of his homework done when he was able to find some quiet time without Charlene and the Whitehorses weren't around to bother him.

After collecting their bags, the group found a rental car. Trey offered to drive the four of them to the Disneyland Resort.

"So what kind of job are you looking for, Charlene?" Koko asked once the engine roared.

"I don't know. Maybe like the job I had at Tina's. I'd like to find out who the manager is."

"Did you find out about that before we left?" Trey asked.

"No, I didn't."

"I heard from Dwight before we left that he'd already mentioned our coming out to the manager so she'd be aware ahead of time that you were here to search for a job," Trey replied.

"Did he tell you the manager's name?" Mona asked.

"Not one peep."


	9. Ron Eats Dinner with Sally

Ron showed up at Sally’s place a little before six. He could smell chicken from inside the house. He knocked on the front door. Sally was getting the kitchen table set. After putting the silverware in its normal place on the table, Sally went to answer the door. Before she answered, she saw Ron standing there. He loooked a bit happy today, Sally noticed. So she let her older brother in.

“Hi, Sis.”

“Hi. Dinner’s almost ready.”

“I can tell. I smelled the chicken before I even went up to the door. Smells delicious, Sis.”

“Thank you.”

He offered to help put the rest of the meal on the table. She declined since there wasn’t much for two people. He helped his sister anyway.

“Any plans for dessert?” he asked.

“Not too much of anything. The doctor thought I should quit eating sugar for a while.”

“Is that what made you worn out the other day?”

“No. He thought it was just stress, but told me to cut back on the sugar.”

“Well, that makes sense.”

He didn’t want to see Sally stress too much during his stay. He had a thought.

“Why don’t I just make myself a sundae?”

“No problem. I think I have some chocolate syrup around here some place.”

“I’ll look for it later,” he said.

She didn’t seem to care either way.

After the green beans were settled on the kitchen table, both ate in silence. Neither he or Sally were good cooks, but she somehow sounded better at it than he was. That sounded okay with him too. Besides chicken and green beans, they also had banana and apple slices. Ron was never a fan of either fruit, but since both had fiber so he was eating that with tonight’s meal.

 

Sally decided to change the subject once she and Ron took the dirty dishes to the kitchen sink. 

“How did it go at the office today?” Sally asked.

“It went okay, I guess. Oh, I postponed that tour you had scheduled at two this afternoon.”

“Thank you.”

For now she didn’t have any strength to go to work tomorrow.

“Are you thinking of coming back tomorrow?” he asked as he dried a plate and handed it to her.

“I don’t think so. Doctor suggested I go back to work by Thursday or Friday.”

“Okay. Just wondered, that’s all.”

He didn’t seem to pay any attention she was showing tiredness while putting the dishes into the dishwasher. Ron decided he’d wait a while longer to have the sundae. He did notice there were some bananas leftover.

“You know my birthday isn’t too far away,” he reminded her.

“Do you think you won’t be exhausted by the time my birthday is coming?”

“You mean for a birthday party?”

“If you want to call it that,” he answered.

“Do you think Dwight’s friend has arrived yet?” Sally asked.

“Have no idea. He said something about them staying at Disneyland Resort.”

“I hear they’re almost full,” she remarked.

“Sounds like it to me too. I think I have an idea.”

“What?” she asked, finally showing an interest.

“Why not hire Dwight’s friend’s girlfrined? She has tried so hard to let people hire her but they all turned her down.”

“That’s too bad. Did he say how long she’s been searching for a job?”

“No, he didn’t.”

“Oh. I’ll see what I can do. It was a good suggestion.”

“I thought so, too.”

“I’ll let you know if I plan to use your idea.”

“Okay. Glad you liked it.”

He said that last sentence with a smile.


	10. Charlene Worries About Trey

The next day, Charlene woke up early. She was anxious to find out who the manager here at Disneyland would be that would hire her. Trey didn’t mention at all that his friend Dwight said about the manager was actually a woman. She guessed to herself Dwight probably decided to leave a little cliffhanger for her and Trey to find out for themselves. Trey did say something about Dwight telling him a birthday was to be held out here in Disneyland, but Dwight also decided to leave a cliffhanger on that one too.

Charlene knew for sure her friends didn’t have any birthday plans that were involved while Trey was here for his two – week spring break. Trey did bring along his homework that kept piling up. Trey shared a room with Charlene at the Resort.When he woke up that morning, his stomach was telling him it didn’t want any food for breakfast that morning, even if breakfast was the most improtant meal of the day.

He was doing fine the night before. His stomach had no ptoblem then. Why would he feel weak at this time of the day? He couldn’t find an answer for that one. Charlene woke up, feeling stiff. Trey had been awake for five minutes now. She got up and gave a big stretch. Charlene felt there was something wrong with Trey.

“What’s wrong?” Charlene asked once they said good morning.

She did notice he didn’t even want to give her a good morning kiss. This was a sign that told her there was a problem.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, either. My stomach feels like it doesn’t want any food in it for breakfast.”

“Do you need a doctor for this?” she asked with worry.

She didn’t want her boyfriend feeling left out on an important meal of the day.

“I don’t want you feeling left out on breakfast this morning, honey. Is your stomach weak for something to drink?”

“I think so, but it doesn’t want much. But to answer your question, I don’t need a doctor.”

“Okay. I’ll text the Whitehorses and see if they are awake and ready for breakfast.”

Trey had been warned many times before by his doctor he could be at risk for allergies or asthma since he couldn’t handle dairy. He didn’t want to think about that to ruin his spring vacation in Disneyland. He knew for sure it would worry his allergist.

“I’m not going to feel left out,” he told her as he heard a text message come in.

“All right. The Whitehorses are ready to go now. I’m sure they are going to notice you won’t be ordering anything,” she said, feeling a bit ashamed.

“Don’t feel ashamed, honey. It isn’t your stomach,” he aid as they locked their door.

They had asked for two keys to their room. Rewy rhoufhr quietly to himself he might spend some time alone today because of his weak stomach. Maybe he could get more into his homework. He didn’t plan to study for test today since there wasn’t anything planned from any of his teachers.

Mona and Koko noticed he was silent and didn’t give them a hello.

“What’s wrong, Trey?” Mona asked.

“I just don’t feel good right now,” he said weakly.

He didn’t want to tell Charlene’s old friends he might have health problems but he thought that’s what told his stomach. He only ordered water and nothing else. This did worry Charlene. She didn’t want to keep any fingers crossed since it might probably be serious, even if it wasn’t her stomach. She did feel guilty about Trey’s stomach issues. She didn’t want to ruin his spring vacation this way either.


	11. Sally Returns

Later that morning, Sally felt better to return to work. Once she arrived at the office, she found Ron there behind the desk. He was cleaning the desk since it was a bit dirty.

Ron didn’t seem to pay any attention to her appeareance. 

“Hi, Ron.”

He jumped when he first heard his sister’s greeting.

“Sorry if I scared you,” Sally said.

“That’s okay. I thought you weren’t coming back for a few days.”

“Well, I felt better when I woke up, so here I am.”

“Good. Are you up to lunch today?”

“Sounds like a good idea, Ron. How about if we make that your birthday lunch?”

His birthday was coming nearer pretty quickly.

“Okay.”

“Maybe we could do a combination of birthday and business. I was thinking we could probably have my new employee have supper with us on your birthday. I’d just like to get to know her a bit better.”

“You’ve got a good point, Sis. Personal and buisness on my birthday is just fine with me. Did Dwight say anything about what she was like?”

“I don’t think so. He just said that she was coming here for her boyfriend’s spring vacation and she’s bringing a couple friends of hers along.”

“They sure are getting a magical vacation, that’s for sure,” Ron agreed as she nodded in agreement.

“I could mention this to the new employee that we could do supper with them. I’m sure she’d probably agree to the idea.”

Ron nodded since he thought it was a good idea to get together with new people like Charlene once she starts a new job. He didn’t have many friends like some of the people he knew but that was okay with him. He and Sally didn’t get teased much since they happened to be their great – great – grandfather’s grandchildren. He and Sally have heard so many stories about Grandpa Walt when he first opened up the theme park. It made him and Sally wish they were around at that time so they could meet but that’s life.


	12. Sally Interviews Charlene

A couple days had passed and now Charlene was sitting across the desk from Sally.

“So, Mrs. Mask, what kind of job experience are you looking for here at Disneyland?” Sally asked.

Sally seemed to think Charlene was good – looking for her age. She was young, but Sally didn’t know if she had made a mistake by calling Charlene a wife to somebody else since she didn’t know. Maybe she’d forgotten about what Dwight had said about Charlene having a boyfriend.

“Sorry, Ms. Disney, I’m single. You can just call me Charlene.”

“That’s fine, then.”

“Well, I’m not sure myself what I’m looking for here, either. I used to be a waitress back home, but I got tired of it so I ended up leaving with a notice to the boss.”

“Maybe I could see if I can find you a job like that.”

“No, thanks, but if you find something like that was similiar to the job I had recently, that will be fine with me.”

Sally didn’t say anything, but all she did was glance at the resume Charlene had bought along on spring vacation.

“I see you have your boss’s name on for refference, Charlene. Should I call your boss and see what he has to say?”

Sally did misplace Tina’s name for a man. Mistake two, Charlene said quietly to herself but didn’t want to point it out to her.

“If you want to. You can call Mrs. Thompson at home or at work. I’m sure you see her phone numbers.”

“Of course I do.”

Sally didn’t bother to apolgoize to Charlene about thinking Tina was a man. Sounded like Charlene didn’t seem to care but everyone makes mistakes.

Sally knew the interview was almost over.

“What kind of minimum wage you pay here at Disneyland?” Charlene asked.

“Average. I could start you off at $5.25 an hour if that sounds reasonable.”

“Sounds good to me,” Charlene said.

“Oh, I do have one more thing,” Sally said.

“What’s that?”

“My brother and I were talking about taking you and your crew to supper.”

“I’ll see what they think of the idea, but I’d love to. This is my first time here to Disneyland.”

“I’m sure you’ll be having a magical time here,” Sally said.

“I hope so. My boyfriend has been here several times. This is his spring vacation from college.”

“Nice. You’re at the Disneyland Resort, I understand.”

“That’s right. You can always call the front desk and ask for my hotel room and we’ll make plans for supper.”

“Great,” Sally agreed as she and Charlene stood up.

So Sally opened the door to let Charlene out. 

“I’ll let you know what my friends think of the idea having supper with a creator of this theme park, but I do want to join you.”

“Okay. I know the Resort is happy with the work I’ve been doing since I came into the scene.”

“I’m sure they have been happy about that,” Charlene said.

“Of course they are. Have fun on your stay. I’ll call about the plans and the job.”

“I’ll look for your message. Would you rather call my cell phone number to make it easier?” Charlene asked.

“That would be great.”

Sally handed her a Cinderella fountain pen so Charlene could write her number on the Mickey and Minnie Mouse stationery.

“This office is awesom,” Charlene said as she handed the pen and paper over to Sally.

“I like it too. Thank you for giving me your number. My brother is here but I guess we can have dinner as his birthday present.”

“What’s your brother’s name?”

“Ron Disney.”

“I think I’ve seen his name in the People magazine. Tell him he’s a good writer.”

“I will. You can keep the pen if you want,” Sally said.

“Okay. Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Ms. Disney.”

“Same here, Ms. Mask.”

Sally closed the door behind Charlene. She did like this young woman.


	13. Charlene Meets Trey After Interview

Charlene met up with Trey at the merry – go – round. He was just watching the young children having fun.

“The kids enjoying the ride, eh?”

Trey gave a little jump. He wasn’t expecting Charlene anytime soon. They all had split up after he volunteered to walk her to the interview with Sally.

“You scared me there for a minute,” Trey said after hugging her.

“Sorry. Where did Mona and Koko go?”

“I’m not sure. We separated after I walked you to the office. How did it go?”

“Just fine. I think you’ll like my boss.”

“Did she say you were hired right away?”

“Not yet, but she wants to call Tina first and see if I was a hard worker, but I ended up giving her my cell phone number so I’d know if I got the job or not.”

“If you get rejected, are you going to find another job or go back to Tina’s when we get back?”

“Definetly not Tina’s. Every place I’ve looked they don’t want to be interested in me.”

“That’s a shame. When this ride is over, do you want to go on the next ride?”

“Sure. Like I said before, I’ve never been here. I should have fun exploring this huge place.”

“Easy to get lost in,” he agreed.

“Really? I believe that.”

It was now lunchtime and still no sign of the Whitehorses so Charlene ended up tagging along with Trey.

“I have something to talk to you and the Whitehorses about,” Charlene said.

“Is it bad news?”

“Nope. It’s something I’d want to ask since it was brought up after the interview.”

“Okay. Do you want to tell me now or wait for later?”

“I’d rather wait so I won’t have to repeat myself.”

“That makes sense. At first I thought it was something that involved your interview.”

“Don’t be silly, honey. Of course not. It’s sounding more like fun than business, even if we did come here for both.”

Trey nodded since he did remember this trip was a spring vacation and Charlene wanted to combine it both personal and business trip. He didn’t want his spring break to be ruined if his stomach was going to have issues within the next week or so.


	14. Sally Treats Ron to Birthday Dinner

Ron joined Sally for lunch. He asked how the interview was.

“It went fine. I think I’ll end up hiring Dwight’s friend Trey’s girlfriend. I did make a couple mistakes during the interview. I tried not to let that happen,” Sally replied.

“I know you like your interviews to be perfect, but that you somehow to make it perfect. What mistakes did you get wrong?”

They were eating at the ESPN bar. Sally treated since it was for his birthday. He wanted to pay, but she turned him down.

“Not on your birthday you’re not paying.”

“Makes sense,” Ron said after they ordered a Bud Light and wine.

Sally seemed to like the Merlot wine best. 

“Do you want dessert too?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Okay.”

“Tell me what mistakes you made during the interview, Ms. Perfect.”

“Well, my first mistake was I called her Mrs. Mask. I know you said before Dwight mentioned that she was single. I guess I forgot.”

“That happens. What was the other mistake?”

“That I ended up calling her former boss a him when it was really a she. I guess I got embrassed about it but I got over it pretty quickly.”

“That’s good. Pay closer attention to the resumes, Sis.”

“I will. I know we’re both young, but you know young people forget things, too. Before I had the interview with this young lady, I thought I’d have the interview perfectly done like the previous ones from the past.”

“That’s just the way you are, Sis.”

“True. I do have something to ask you.”

“What’s that?”

“I invited Ms. Mask and her friends to join us for dinner on your birthday.”

“Fine with me.”


	15. Disney Store and Lunch

Mona and Koko were browsing around in the Disney shopping area. They were not grandparents, but they wanted to bring back a souvenir or two after the two weeks were up.

“I wonder were Charlene and Trey are,” Mona said.

“Who knows? Do you think her interview is over with Sally?” Koko asked.

“I have no idea. I was going to ask the same question.”

“I know we’ll find out once we regroup.”

Mona nodded but didn’t say anything.

After buying two Mickey Mouse ears, they left the store.

Mona ended up with Minnie Mouse and Koko ended up with Mickey Mouse. This should be a good souvenir, that’s for sure.

Now Mona and Koko both heard their stomachs growl. Time for lunch.

After walking around the huge theme park for so long, Mona and Koko decided to get ice cream instead. Since the theme park was so huge, they found it difficult to find a place for sandwiches, so ice cream was their lunch.

“Should we text Charlene and Trey?” Mona asked.

“I was thinking the same thing. I wonder where they could be,” Koko agreed.

“Who knows? Tunnel of Love?” 

“I don’t think they have that in a theme park such as this,” he answered.

“I guess you’re right,” Mona said as she grabbed her iPhone out of her purse.

Koko watched as his wife sent a text message off to Charlene.

“Let’s see how much longer we’ll have to get a reply,” Koko said.

“I don’t think very long,” Mona told him truthfully.

Then they heard Mona’s phone go off. Mona opened the iPhone and saw the text reply from Charlene.

“What did she say?” Koko asked.

“She said she and Trey are looking for us too. I haven’t asked about lunch yet. Think I should?” Mona asked.

Koko nodded yes.

“Okay.”

She sent another reply to Charlene. Charlene texted: No, we haven’t had lunch yet. I just left from the interview. I hope I get something for money.’

“What did she say?” Koko asked.

“They haven’t eaten yet but she just left the interview with the manager. Let’s ask her what the manager is like.”

“Great idea,” Koko agreed.

So after Koko watched his wife put the iPhone back in her purse, they decided to meet Charlene and Trey by the rides. That’s what Charlene and Trey agreed. So the Whitehorses left and headed for the rides. Wen they got to the rides, they found Charlene there with Trey.

“How long have you been here?” Mona asked.

“Not too long. Almost eight minutes,” Trey agreed.

“What did you have for lunch?” Charlene asked.

“Charlene said something that you already ate lunch,” Trey told them.

“We did, but it wasn’t really healthy at all. We did ice cream since we couldn’t find any resturants. This theme park is huge!” Koko exclaimed.

“Better believe it. Been a while since I was last here,” Koko said.

“I’ve never been here so it does look like you can get lost easily around this place,” Charlene said.

Trey agreed. 

“True, Charlene, but I haven’t gotten lost yet. At least you get to wander around and find all sorts of neat stuff, like the Disney shopping areas,” Trey told her as the four walked around for a while.

“I believe it,” she said, “but I’d like to check out their shopping sometime on this trip. Maybe we could bring back some sovenirs.”

“I’m up for that. What if you don’t get the job, then what happens?” Trey asked.

“Then it’s back to job hunting at home without any luck.”

Koko laughed.

“I don’t think that’s very funny,” Mona told her husband.

“Sorry,” Koko apologized.

“That’s okay. I’m used to this joking around,” Trey said.

Charlene agreed that she was used to it too.

Then they walked into the ESPN Zone.

“I’ve never been here. Want to try this place?” Trey asked.

“It looks like a bar,” Koko said.

“I think I agree,” Trey said, “but I was never big on sports but football is about it.”

Once they arrived, they seated themselves and a man in his forties took their orders.

“I can’t believe you had ice cream for lunch,” Charlene said in giggles.

Trey also agreed it was funny.

“Well, we did. You know how big this place gets when they’re always adding something new to this theme park,” Mona said.

“You’re right on that,” Trey agreed.

After the bartender returned with their drinks, he asked if they were ready to order. Everyone said they were ready and then he took their orders and left. Trey had never been too crazy about beer and wine, so he stuck with water. He never touched milk, so he left it the way it was.


	16. Phone Conversation with Dwight

Sally and Ron hung around the office since they had lunch not too long ago. Ron was talking with their friend, Dwight. Sally stuck around to hear what their friend had to say.

“So what did you think of your new employer, Sally?” Dwight asked since he wanted to talk to her too. 

So Ron turned Sally’s phone on the speakers so both of them could talk with Dwight.

“Well, I haven’t hired her yet. I’m going to wait a bit longer since I only talked with her this morning. She seems pleasant,” Sally said.

“Do you plan to talk to her boss back where she lives?”

“Of course, Dwight. That’s why I need to see what her business background was before she quit the job.”

Ron agreed since that was the highest opportunity for her to find out about the people she’d interviewed before she hired them so she could get a better picture before hiring.

“It must be fun to work at a famous theme park such as this,” Dwight said.

“It can, but I am still not sure how much longer I want to be manager. I think I’ll stick around a while longer so I can hire this young lady and help her out if she gets stuck.”

“Who’s going to train her if she gets hired?” Dwight asked.

“I will. I do that sometimes with new employees.”

“Great idea, Sis,” Ron said.

“How are you going to celebrate your birthday this year?” Dwight asked Ron.

“I know it’s coming up, Dwight, but Sis thought we should celebrate it with her new employee. I think that’s okay.”

“That’s pretty neat, Sally. Why are you inviting her if you haven’t hired her yet?” Dwight asked.

“I just thought I could get to know her if I do hire her.”

“Makes sense,” Dwight agreed.

“You know, simple things, like where she came from, family, stuff like that.”

“Good idea. I don’t try to do that when I work with people.”

It was time for Dwight to get off the phone. He had plans this afternoon.

“I’d better get going. I have things to do this afternoon. Keep me posted on your birthday and the new employee.”

“We will. You’ll know about it sooner or later,” Ron said.

That’s when they hung up.


	17. Sally Questions Tina

The next morning, Sally called Tina’s and asked for a Tina Thompson. She was told Tina was on her way in. Sally didn’t mind waiting until then. She was used to being on hold since it’s happened time to time. A couple minutes later, she heard a woman’s voice but she suspected it was Tina.

“Who is this?” Tina asked after saying hello.

“Sally Disney. I wanted to check up on your former employee, Charlene Mask.”

“What do you want to know about, Mrs. Disney?”

“Sorry, Mrs. Thompson. It’s actually Ms. I’m not married.”

“Sorry. I guess we all make that mistake,” Tina said.

“True. I did make a couple of mistakes when I interviewed your employee a couple day ago.”

“You did?”

“Yes. What can you tell me about her past experience at your resturant?”

“She was a hard worker, always not on time, friendly, not too chatty.”

“How many years was she there with you before she came to me?”

“About ten or twelve years. I am still a bit disappointed that she quit.”

“Did she say why she quit?”

“No, not too much about it. All she did was turn in her nametag and work clothes in and then haven’t been here since.”

“What did the customers think of Charlene?”

“They seemed to like her. Regulars come by time to time and then she will seat them almost every time they come here. My resturant is mostly Mexican but I started out doing Italian when I opened up the place, but people seemed to enjoy Mexican, so I switched after less than five years or so.”

“How is the astmosphere at Tina’s?”

“Very nice. Lots of customers, both new and old, seem to enjoy it and find it comfortable.”

“Well, I have an interviewer coming in about five minutes. If you have any questions, just call.”

“I will, Ms. Disney. It was nice meeting you,” Tina said and wrote down the number for Disneyland.

Then Sally disconnected and the interviewer came in. She ended up being busy for the rest of the day. She didn’t have time to spend with Ron today. Once she left for the evening, she was exhausted. The doctor suggested she cut back on her hours since this was probably why she was exhausted all the time. She thought it made sense, but there were too many people interested in working here at the theme park.


	18. Checking into Disney Resort

Ron’s birthday now arrived. Sally called in at the Disneyland Resort where Charlene was staying and asked for her room number. The desk clerk gave it to her and she thanked the clerk for his help and then she dialed the room number. Charlene was out, so Sally ended up leaving a message. The message was to invite her and her friends to Ron’s birthday the next day. Wouldn’t Charlene be surprised.

Later that afternoon, Trey made it to the Resort. He’d been too busy having fun at this magical theme park he almost forgot he had a big pile of homework to do like he promised he would. He’d make tomorrow a study day so he wouldn’t fall behind. Maybe after homework duty was over, he’d have more fun. 

He was working on a book report for English when Charlene entered at seven – thirty that evening. When he walked in earlier this afternoon, Trey didn’t seem to notice Charlene had a message in her room waiting for her. He didn’t bother to check messages since they were on vacation (spring break for him). He thought he’d call his parents and tell them about his spring break. He’d do that later this evening.

“Hi, honey. The Whitehorses and I were looking for you. Why didn’t you text me saying you were going to be here?”

 

“Sorry, Charlene. I did remember when I walked in here that I almost forgot to do some of my homework while I’m staying here at Disneyland.”

“This should be fun. You get to do homework in a magical resort.”

She laughed.

“I don’t think that’s very funny,” he told her.

“I think it’s cute.”

“Still I don’t agree,” he said as she joined him on the couch.

He put his notebook and history textbook on the table in front of them. He wanted to make the couch more comfortable for her to sit on. She didn’t seem to care either way if the couch was uncomfortable with textbooks and notebooks. So she curled up closer to him. 

“What are you doing?” he asked as they heard a pencil fall on the floor.

“What’s wrong with hugging? Can we turn on the TV for some movies or a show?”

“I guess so, but Charlene, I really need to hit the books.”

Then Charlene got up to get a glass of water. They both heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it after swallowing the last of the water from the glass. One of the bellhops was standing in front of her at the door.

“Are you Charlene Mask?” he asked.

His name told her he was Jesse. She saw he wasn’t as handsome as Trey, but he took good care of himself since he recently looked like he had a shave. He was wearing new glasses, had acne on his left cheek, and he looked about forty – two years old or older, but she wasn’t so sure about his age and didn’t seem to care.

“Yes, I am.”

“We received a message at the front desk from a Sally Disney.”

“What’s the message?”

“You see, her brother is here for his birthday and she wanted to invite you and your friends to come and celebrate. We usually don’t do this with people before they get the job, but I guess she wanted to invite you so she and her brother wouldn’t be too lonely to celebrate it alone.”

“I see. She didn’t mention anything about that during the interview except for the birthday invitation but I guess I was smart enough to forget about it.”

“What should we tell Ms. Disney?”

“You can tell her to chill out a bit longer and I’ll have to ask what my friends think. This is supposed to be my boyfriend’s spring break.”

Jesse saw Trey sitting on the couch.

“That him?”

“Yes, sir. Tell Ms. Disney we’ll get back to her shortly.”

“Okay.”

Then he left and Charlene closed the door quietly behind him.

“Who was that?” Trey asked.

“One of the bellhops from downstairs.”

“What did he want?”

“He was saying I got a message from Ms. Disney wanting to invite me and my friends over for a birthday party.”

“You haven’t even gotten a job here yet. Why would they want to do that before you get hired?” Trey asked, shrugging shoulders as he stood up.

“Good question. I never really thought of it like that.”

“You should pay more attention. You know how relationships are with t he employee and the boss,” he reminded her.

“I guess I forgot about that. When I was at Tina’s, Tina seemed to be more interested in my work than having a personal relationship as friends. That was okay with me, but why would someone as famous as Disney want to invite their new employee before she or he got the job?”

“Good question. We’ll have to figure this one out,” Trey agreed.

“I’ve got to hit the books and make a phone call,” Trey added.

“Okay. I’ll leave you alone for a while.”

“What are you going to do?”

The television was on MTV. They heard a song coming on. It was called “To Know Him Is To Love Him.” This was a song they had never heard before.

To know, know, know him is to love him  
Just to see him smile, makes my life worthwhile  
To know, know, know him is to love, love him  
And I do

I’ll be good to him, I’ll bring love to him  
Everyone says there’ll come a day when I’ll walk alongside of him  
Yes, just to know him is to love, love him  
And I do

Why can’t he see, how blind he can be  
Someday he’ll see that he was meant for me

To know, know, know him is to love, love him  
Just to see him smile, makes my life worthwhile  
To know, know, know him is to love, love him  
And I do

Why can’t he see, how blind he can be  
Someday he’ll see that he was meant for me

To know, know, know him is to love, love him  
Just to see him smile, makes my life worthwhile  
To know, know, know him is to love, love him  
And I do

To know, know, know him is to love, love him  
Just to see him smile, makes my life worthwhile  
To know, know, know him is to love, love him  
And I do

The song ended and already Charlene and Trey were kissing for about a few minutes or so they didn’t notice the song was already over. But this song was something they had heard for the first time. It sounded like a romance song to them, which it was. After their long kiss, they broke free. Trey grabbed his cell phone out and called his parents. They were not home, so he left a message, saying he was spending spring break here at Disneyland. He’d been here several times when growing up but this was his first trip without his family, but this time a girlfriend was coming and not family. His family sure did out on one magical vacation, that’s for sure.


	19. Sally's Invitation

The next morning, Charlene called Sally back to let her know what their plans were for the birthday. Sally was at her office when she called. Ron was around wandering the theme park. It’s true the theme park has changed ever since it opened up in the 1950s and still is popular today. Charlene figured Trey and the Whitehorses were having lots of fun on Trey’s magical spring break.

“I got your message the other day,” Charlene said after the two women greeted each other.

“I was worried you didn’t.”

“Did you call to see if I got the job?” Charlene asked, wondering if that was why Sally called.

“Not yet. I’ll let you know. Do you want me to call you back in your area?” Sally asked.

“Okay with me.” 

Charlene gave Sally her home phone number. She listened as Sally took down the information. She did hear a pencil squeak while Sally wrote Charlene’s telephone number.

“What is this about a birthday?” Charlene asked.

She didn’t want to bug Sally about the job so she went on to the next subject. She hoped she’d get something better than being a waitress.

“Oh, that. Remember when we talked about that during the interview?” Sally asked.

“Yes, I do.”

“Well, my brother is in town, so he is going to have a magical birthday on his visit here. We usually don’t like to celebrate birthdays and holidays with just the two of us, so we thought it was a good idea we invite people like you and your crew to celebrate.”

“I think that’s a great idea, Ms. Disney, but I’ll let you know what my friends think. Disneyland is my boyfriend’s spring break, but yes, we’re having fun.”

“That’s great to hear, Ms. Mask. I called your boss back home and we talked for a while. She sounded pleasant.”

“You mean Tina?”

“When I first called, she was just walking in for the day.”

“I guess you’re happy you caught her before she started to get busy.”

“Right on.”

“What does your brother want to do with the birthday party of his?” Charlene asked.

“I’m not sure what he wants. He’s only here for another couple days. He wants to work on some new ideas for his stories,” Sally answered.

“I see. I’ve seen a bit of his work and he’s very talented with words,” Charlene complimented her.

“Thank you.”

Charlene heard Sally sharpen her pencil.

“Do we have any idea what time the party will be so I can tell my friends about it?” Charlene asked.

“I’ll ask him and get right back to you,” Sally said.

“Okay. I probably won’t be around this room if you call, but my boyfriend might or might not be here, but if he is, I’ll have him take your message.”

“Sounds good,” Sally said.

The two women hung up.

Trey watched as Charlene put her phone away.

“Who was that?”

“Ms. Disney, the one who interviewed me.”

“Oh. What are we planning on?”

“She invited us and the Whitehorses for a birthday party. She said it was her brother’s birthday and wanted to see if we could come along. She says they don’t like celebrating things like this alone. I understand how they feel.”

“So do I, Charlene.”

Then the two of them kissed. After the kiss, Charlene grabbed her phone out again and sent a text to Mona telling her about the birthday invitation she’d recently received. Again there was no answer.

“Probably in bed,” Trey said as he watched her put the phone back for a third time.

“I don’t know. Maybe they went out to wander around the park some more.”

“Could be,” he said as he gave a few stretches and then sat back down on the Mickey and Minnie couch to do some of his waited homework.


	20. Charlene Talks to Her Friends

Spring break started to end very quickly. Plans seemed to change, Charlene and her friends noticed. Ever since the interview with Sally, it made Charlene wonder if Sally had changed her mind whether or not if she got the job. Maybe she’ll have that out once she, Trey and the Whitehorses get back home. They wanted to leave a week early since some of his textbooks were left behind at home.

That evening, Charlene received a phone call from Sally. Sally had dialed Charlene’s cell phone number and asked if she, Mona, Koko and Trey would be free to join her and Ron for his brithday. Charlene had told Sally they didn’t have any plans but were able to meet for supper the very next evening.

After her conversation with Sally, Charlene and Trey talked for a few minutes about their plan of attack.

“Charlene, let’s finish this magical visit of ours this week. I do know this was my spring break, but I would like to leave early since some of my textbooks couldn’t come along with us so this is why I’d like to end this even if we all had a fun time.”

“I understand, Trey. We can end this trip tomorrow. Agreed?” Charlene said.

“Agreed.”

“I got a telephone call from Sally Disney, inviting us to supper tomorrow night with her and her brother. It’s his birthday tomorrow.”

“Col. You’ll have to wish him happy birthday yourself,” Charlene told him.

“Okay. Do we need to sign a card or anything? We hardly know these characters.”

“I wouldn’t think so, Trey.”

Charlene and Trey weren’t too sure if they’d covered all of their plans about the end of their week’s trip, but Charlene would go ahead and talk about heading back home with Mona and Koko and see what they think about returning home. Koko had National Parks so this should be a good time for him to come back to Grand Canyon.

“Let me go call Mona and see what they think about thinking about going back home.”

“Good idea,” Trey agreed as he watched her grab her cell phone out.

He did notice she didn’t do text message, but lots of people do it these days. He listened to Mona’s cell phone ring.

Mona picked it up on the third ring.

“Hi, Monaa. Trey and I were just talking. What do you and Koko think of coming back home the day after tomorrow?” Charlene asked.

“We thought this was supposed to be two weeks, Charlene,” Mona said.

“That’s whatr we did plan, Mona. Trey did want to end this trip since he’s left behind some school books back home. Do you agree it’s time Koko go back to the national park in the Grand Canyon?”

“I see you’ve got a point, Charlene. We’ll need to talk about this.”

“Okay. By the way, I talked with my interviewer, Mona. She invited us all to supper tomorrow night since it’s her brother’s birthday.”

“How fun. We’d be happy to come along.”

“Let us know what Koko wants to do about leaving.”

“Will do.”

Trey watched as Charlene closed her cell phone.

“What did the Whitehorses say about heading back home?” he asked.

“They’re going to talk about it and then let us know.” 

“Good thinking,” he replied.

“True,” she agreed.

The couple ended up giving each other a couple of kisses on the lips. The kiss didn’t last for very long.

“Charlene and I were talking, Koko. She says she and Trey are starting to think of going back home. He left behind some school books and didn’t get a chance to get into his assignments. Are you thinking of going back home as well?” Mona asked.

“I think so. I know the boss knows I would be here for two weeks.”

“Let me get back to Charlene and we’ll get started on our packing.”

Koko watched as his wife call up Charlene’s cell phone number.

“Hi, Charlene. Mona and Koko and I talked it over and yes, we’re ready to head on home ourselves. What day are we talking about?”

“Day after tomorrow. All four of us are invited to attend Ms. Disney’s brother’s birthday dinner tomorrow night.”

Mona didn’t say anything except for: “She didn’t have to invite strangers for this occasion.”

“I know.”


	21. Happy birthday, Ron!

The party had arrived. They decided to have the birthday party at Sally’s house. Charlene thought this was a fun vacation to put it with business and fun. She still didn’t know if Sally had made up her mind by telling her she got a job. That will keep Charlene hooked to see if anything was going to turn up for her. If not, it would leave her back to square one. And she sure didn’t want to do that again.

The party began at 5:00 that evening since Sally wanted to work on Ron’s birthday cake earlier that day. He usually had a favorite kind of cake: vanilla cake with vanilla and chocolate frosting. Trey would have to pass on the cake since it had some dairy in it. As you know, cake had milk in it for stirring and other parts.

Trey would just watch everyone else eat the cake. He usually enjoyed that part the best for some reason. 

“I guess we need to tell Sally that you’ve got a dairy problem and can’t touch it so she would know,” Charlene told him.

“I know, but I don’t like missing out on this kind of thing with cakes but I’ll just stick around and watch,” Trey said.

“Okay. I’ll call her right this instant and tell her about your issue with dairy.”

He watched as Charlene grabbed her cell phone out and dialed Sally’s office number. Sally wasn’t there, but Ron was, so he ended up taking Charlene’s call instead.

“Hello, Ms. Mask. Sally wasn’t expecting to hear from you today. Is there anything wrong aobut the interview you need to talk to my sister about?” Ron asked.

“No, nothing like that, Ron. It’s about your birthday party.”

“What about it do we need to talk about?” he asked.

“Before we began, I’d like to tell you that I’ve seen some of your stories in the People magazine and I really enjoy them.”

“Thank you for your compliment,” Ron said, feeling good that someone liked his stories.

“You’re welcome. Have you thought about publishing them into novels?” Charlene asked.

“Not anytime soon.”

“Oh. Here’s why I called, Ron. I am calling about my boyfriend. I thought you should know he can’t have dairy, so there would be no cake for him.”

“Thanks for letting me know. I’ll pass this update to my sister. She’s at home right now working on it so it should be ready when you all come out to her house.”

“Speaking of which, I’d like to have directions,” Charlene said.

“No problem.”

He gave her the address and the directions to Sally’s house. When he recited the address and explained the directions, Charlene had a pad and pen to take the notes.

“Thanks, Ron. We’ll try our best not to be late,” Charlene said.

“That’s all right if you’re late. Since you’re new to this theme park, we wouldn’t worry about tardiness.”

“Thanks for being patient. We’ll see you then.”

“Okay, Charlene. Do you prefer Ms. Mask or Charlene?” Ron asked.

“Charlene.”

“Sounds good. Did she say what time we need to be there?” 

“Five, so she’ll have dinner set on the table by then.”

“Okay.”

“Or we could do this: I could meet you and your friends and you could follow me to my sister’s house.”

“Sounds even better. We’ll meet you at the office. Is that all right?” Charlene asked.

“Sounds fine to me. See you around four – fifteen.”

That’s when they hung up.

After his conversation with Charlene, Ron called Sally at her house.

“Hi, Ron,” Sally said when she heard his voice when she picked up.

“Hi, Sis. I do have something we need to discuss.”

“What’s that? Is it anything to do with Charlene?” Sally asked.

“You better believe it, so yes.”

“Tell me. Are her friends cancelling out or did plans change?” Sally wanted to know.

“None of the above. They still plan to come to the party, but there is something Charlene wanted me to pass on to you.”

“Spit it out, bro.”

“Well, Charlene called your office so I answered. I asked if it had anything to do with the interview with you two, but she said no but it involved the party.”

“Okay. Continue.”

“Well, she told me this that her boyfriend has issues with dairy food, so there will be no birthday cake for him.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, but thank you for telling me or I would’ve served him some of your cake. It should be ready to be taken out of the oven in about an hour or less.”

“Okay. I’m going to lead her and her friends to your house so we agreed to meet at your office at four – fifteen. She said she didn’t want to be late for the party since she really doesn’t know her way around to places like this.”

“Understandable. Thanks for the last – minute update.”

“No problem, Sis. See you then.”

After that, they bot disconnected.

Charlene didn’t need Ron to call back after the conversation with Sally, but they would meet at the office anyway.

“What did Sally have to say about the party?” Trey asked.

“Ron answered but she was at home working on the cake.”

“Oh. I guess we can still go to the party since we already have the directions and address,” Mona said as everyone else agreed.

Everyone met Ron outside of Sally’s ofice at four – fifteen but not on the dot. Ron hadn’t been waiting for a long time when Charlene, the Whitehorses and Trey arrived. He was waiting for about two minutes or less. He didn’t seem to mind if they arrived on time or not.

After everyone exchanged greetings, Ron said, “Sally doesn’t seem to care either way you are late for dinner and the party, but it’s nice to know you all were still planning on going.”

“I know. I never thought about what it was like to be invited to a celebrity’s birthday party,” Charlene told him.

“Now you’ll be going to one,” Ron told her.

“Guess so. When you get back home, Trey, maybe you’ll tell your friends you were invited to a birthday party,” Koko told him.

“Maybe I will, but I’ll have to wait and see how many friends will be interested in hearing about it first.”

“Makes sense,” Ron said as he opened his car door and let the engine start up.

After he got into his SUV, Charlene, the Whitehorses and Trey got back into their car and they followed Ron.

Sally’s house was nice: freshly painted outside with a little bit of every color both in and out, her purple and pink Subaru parked in the driveway, flower garden not too far from the front door, you name it. The house was built in the early eighties, Charlene guessed, but it was a nice – looking house, is what she thought. She was never good at guessing at people’s ages or how old a tree or house was, but this one was just a guess. She never really cared how old the house was, but this was one of the houses she had liked that she’d seen.

Ron got out of the driver’s seat and took the key out of the ignition to turn the engine off. After he opened and closed the door, Charlene and her friends were already out of her rental.

“Follow me,” he told them.

So they did. When they walked up the stairs, Ron opened the door after knocking to let Sally know they had arrived. Sally did hear the knock, but she decided to let Ron open the door for their guests.

Charlene, the Whitehorses and Trey really did enjoy Ron’s thirty – first birthday party, even if it was meant for a small party. Trey did tell Charlene the truth about enjoying other people eat birthday cake. Charlene could tell that he seemed to enjoy that this evening. While eating dinner with Ron and Sally, Sally was asking all of these questions.

“Why don’t you tell us about yourself, Charelne?” Sally asked.

Charlene never thought that somebody this famous would’ve been interested enough to know about her, so she decided to play along, but this made her think Sally Disney usually did this sort of thing just to get to know her employees better if they got the job.

“Well, I was born on Earth Day twenty – eight years ago. My father was nearing death when my birthday arrived. He had health problems, so that was why I never did get the chance to know him while growing up. He and my mother were only married for about eelven years until it was time for him to pass on.

“I was an only child, but I didn’t seem to mind that. My mother didn’t die until I graduated from high school, so I’ve been on my own for ten years now. My father grew up in Florida, was the youngest child of four children. Most of his siblings were female and one was a male besides himself.

“My father’s father was a hard worker. He did jobs like newspaper route, which was back in the thirties when he was growing up. He also had jobs that had running a bookstore three days a week. Sunday was always church day, but I never was too crazy about God enough to attend church every week like most people.

“My father was a colonel in the Marines but not interested in making it a career. He served in the Marines almost twenty – four years, so he could tell a lot of the younger Marines seemed to like him.”

Sally stopped to ask a question or two. Charlene could tell everyone including Trey were interested in hearing her talk more about her family.

“Was your mother in the service like your father was?” Sally asked.

“No,” she answered.

“Oh. Enough about your father. I’d like to hear about your mother.”

Sally stood up to clear the dirty dinner dishes into the kitchen sink. She had some help from Mona and Charlene.

“Well, my mother and father died in their early forties, so this is probably why they didn’t live long enough to meet Trey, Mona, and Koko,” Charlene began.

“My mother had some interest in fashion as a teenager like most teenagers in her generation did.”

“Back then, clothes were expensive, so she didn’t give much of a chance to go shopping a lot like girls her age did, but she always liked browsing the stores at the mall and magazines to check out the latest looks that recently came in. Like me, she was an only child, so there were no kids at home to play with when friends weren’t around.

“Of course, I did sleepovers with girlfriends about once a month. My mother’s job was to stay home, pay the bills, laundry, grocery shop, and all of the other stuff you can think of. My mother did small jobs around town to support us since my dad wasn’t alive anymore to do that kind of thing since my father grew up in Florida, my mother was from Aspen, Colorado.’

“Enough of your mother. How did you and Trey meet up?” Ron asked.

Like Sally, he did find Charlene’s background pretty interesting enough. Trey spoke up and thought Charlene did enough talking for now.

“That’s a different story,” Trey answered.

Even Mona and Koko were interested in hearing this as well since Charlene never told them during their past relationship.

Flashback:

One windy day in September, blonde – haired Charlene Mask was shopping at Wal – Mart. She was bending down since some yogurt had fallen to the ground. 

She heard a guy’s voice behind her say, “Need help?” 

She turned around and found her future boyfriend to be standing right next to her. She shook her head, telling him she didn’t need his help for some groceries of hers that feel out of her hands.

Instead, he bent down and helped her pick up the yogurt. Luckily, none of it had spilled out of the small cartons, and that’s when she sighed, knowing that was close. She studied this handsome boyh that was a big help by picking up her yogurt she hadn’t yet purchased.

“Thank you,” Charlene said.

“You’re welcome, ma’am. I am Trey Prescott. What’s your name?” he asked.

“Charlene Mask,” she answered, still studying Trey’s body.

To her he looked to be a freshman in college or a senior in high school. She didn’t care who was older than who. She also did notice Trey sounded pretty mature for someone his age, and she admired that in him, even if they just met two minutes ago.

Trey also thought she was cute but one thing he did not know was Charlene was to be his future girlfriend. 

End Flashback

“Ever since we met, we’ve been seeing each other. I never did get to meet her parents since they were already gone,” Trey told Sally and Ron.

“That was quite a story there, Trey, and a very interesting one,” Sally said as she saw Ron nod.

Sally thought now was a good time to tell Charlene she’d made up her mind about hiring her.

“I do have an announcement to make,” Sally spoke up.

“What’s that, Sis?” Ron asked.

“I’d like to propose to my brother, Ron on his thirty – one years here on this planet and propose to Charlene about hiring her to work at Disneyland.”

After Sally had said this, Charlene’s face lit up, happy she was able to start work.

“You mean I just got the job?” Charlene asked with surprise.

She could feel a smile apprearing on her face and her eyes sparkle once she heard this.

“Yes, you did. I did speak with Mrs. Thompson and I did some thinking about what she told me over the telephone, and I thought I would share this when you came here tonight,” Sally answered.

Charlene didn’t bother mentioning to Sally that if she made up her mind on the negative side she would have to continue filling out applications.

“What will my job be when I start?” Charlene asked.

“You will be replacing one of my best employees. He had to leave Disneyland snce he was asked to take over his father’s law practice.”

“When would you be available to start?” Sally asked.

“Right away,” Charlene answered.

“All tight. I can call you at home and let you know what day would work,” Sally went on.

“Okay. Thank you for giving me a job.”

“You’re welcome, Charlene. I thought I’d invite you here tonight and I thought I’d give you a chance to get to know more about you,” Sally told her.

“Oh.”

It was getting late, so they all finished Ron’s cake while Charlene and Trey told their stories. Charlene stood up form her chair in the dining room. Mona, Koko, and Trey did the same. She and Ron both saw them to the door.

“Good – night, Sally, Ron. Thank you for inviting us,” Mona said.

“Good you all had fun. Come back as often as you can,” Sally told them.

“We’ll let you know,” Koko said as they hopped into the rental car after wishing Ron happy birthday.


	22. The Return Home

A couple of days later, Trey, Charlene, and the Whitehorses were packed up and now were at the airport, going through security. Charlene was to start work at Disneyland towards the end of next month. As usual, Trey had planned on doing more of his schoolwork on the airplane. Trey had planned on working on his history paper about 1532 when he got back to Arizona since he was nowhere to use a computer for this type of thing.

Charlene, Mona, and Koko sat together on the airplane and Trey had a different assigned sea. He didn’t start until the plane was in the air to begin more of his unfinished homework. Everyone had an enjoyable week at Disneyland.

“Well, what do you think of your first time at Disneyland?” Koko asked her.

“I had a lot of fun. Trey and I were able to hear a new song we never heard, but I found it romantic,” she told Koko and Mona.

“What was the song?” Mona asked.

“To Know Him Is To Love Him,” Charlene answered.

“We like that one, too. It was one of the first songs we heard when we started dating,” Mona told her.

Trey did stay in his assigned seat while on the airplane. He never got up from his seat once to use the restroom. He was to fly to Arizona with Mona and Koko since they also lived there. Charlene had to hop on another plane since she lived further away from her friends. She’d call her neighbor, John and see if he would be able to pick her up. She’d planned on doing this once the plane landed at the airport.

When the plane landed, Charlene headed over to Trey’s seat and they exchanged a quick kiss before she left. She already said good – bye to the Whitehorses and already promised them she would call once she came in the house so they would know she got home safely. She and the Whitehorses did this sort of thing every time they went on a vacation.

“I’ll call when I get in,” Charlene promised Mona and Koko.

“All right. Have a safe trip,” Mona told her.

“Will do.”

After she and Trey had finished their kiss, she also promised him she would send a text message once she got into her house.

“Talk with you then,” Trey told her as he watched her take her suitcase with her.

After that, she was gone.

Trey sighed a second time. This sure was a magical spring break. He would share this vacation to Disneyland with his friends when they got a chance to get together. Some of his friends had a week left of spring break since they were like himself they were also on travel, but only a couple of them stayed behind since they had no plans at all.

Again, Trey just might as well text his friends who still hadn’t returned from their vacations and they would go from there. He bought his cell phone along, but hardly used it while away at Disneyland. He barely had any time at all to text his friends, but his phone had no service while on the airplane, so that could wait until he entered his dorm room. After getting out of security at the Phoenix airport, Trey and the Whitehorses exchanged good – byes and went their separate ways.

About an hour or so later, Trey got a text from Charlene, letting him know she made it home without any delays. He was happy to hear she was able to manage the flight without anything going wrong on the way back home. He did have a fun spring vacation, but the one thing he enjoyed most was the birthday party, but never did think of meeting his favorite famous people or anything. He sent this text to Charlene: ‘I miss you already, even if we’d been with each other for a week, but I did have fun. Love, Trey’


End file.
